staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.00 Przybysze z matplanety: matstraszydło 8.35 „Domator"- na-sza poczta - kuchnia domowa 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Poza układem" - film fabularny prod polskiej reż. Jan Rutkiewicz wyk.: Krzysztof Stroiński, Jerzy Braszka, Władysław Dewoyne 10.15 „Domator - szkoła dla rodziców - skutki sztucznych poronień 11.10 Drogi do niepodległej - styczniowa noc 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą, kl. II lic.: A. Mickiewicz - ballady i romanse 12.50 W Europie nowoczesnej - absolutyzmy europejskie; 13.30 Matematyka - sem. I: równania stopnia I z jedną niewiadomą 14.00 Spotkanie z literaturą -sem. I - I. Krasicki - poeta Oświecenia 15.10 W szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT - problemy zdrowia współczesnego człowieka - choroby reumatyczne 16.20 Program dnia - telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Rambit” - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Raport" 17.55 „Niech żyją Tatry" - film dok. TVP 18.30 „Stop" - magazyn konsumenta 18.50 „Weekend w Jedynce" 19.00 Dobranoc „Węgierskie bajeczki" 19.10 „Monitor Rządowy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Zwierciadło czasu: „Szpryca" - film fab. prod. radzieckiej, reż. Raszid Nugmanow, wyk.: Wiktor Coj, Marianna Smirnowa 21.25 Sport 21.35 „Kontrapunkt" 22.05 Spór o jutro - otwarte studio (1) 23.05 Echa dnia 23.25 Spór o jutro - otwarte studio (cd.) Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Mały biały domek - reportaż 18.50 Szansa - dziewczyna miesiąca 19.30 „Dookoła świata" - „U wrót Pacyfiku" 20.00 Magazyn „Piątek" - krakowski przekładaniec kulturalny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Czerwoni" (2) - film prod. USA 23.15 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News; Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 The Tent Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The VIPs 15.50 Corners 16.05 Touche Turtle Hex Marks the Spot ® 16.10 Paw Paws: Totem Time Trap 16.30 The Satellite Show 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Record Breakers 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.40 22 Years of the Two Ronnies 20.25 Some Mothers Do 'Ave'Em 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 First Born 22.25 Europe's Future: Our Choice 23.55 Young Billy Young 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 Painters 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Countdown to Christmas 10.50 Women of Our Century 11.20 Racing the Tide 11.50 Mosaic 13.20 Green Claws 13.35 Geoffrey Smith's World of Flowers 14.00 News; Weather followed by Sport on Friday 14.20 BMW Series Final (Handicap Steeplechase. 3m If) 14.55 Food Brokers Ferrero Rocher Steeplechase (Handicap. 3m If) 15.00 News and Weather 15.30 Coral Golden Hurdle (Qualifying Race. 3m) 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Clean Slate 17.30 Food and Drink 18.00 Out of the Fog 19.25 Friday Report 19.55 Prisoners of Conscience 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 The Travel Show Guides 21.00 Mornin' Sarge 21.30 Great Journeys 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Prisoners of Conscience 23.20 Weatherview 23.25 Talk of the 80s 23.55 Skyline 1.20 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Interviewing 14.30 Film: The Miracle of Kathy Miller 16.15 Jack and the Beanstalk 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 Eisenhower and Lutz 17.30 Hard News 18.00 Big World 19.00 News 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 The Art of Pleasing People 20.30 Walkie Talkie 21.00 Empty Nest 21.30 A Gardener's Guide 22.00 The Golden Girls 22.30 Whose Line Is It Anyway? 23.00 Film: Elstree Calling 0.40 Twilight Zone 1.10 Canyon Consort 2.10 Closedown